Back-up Plans
by DownOnTheMoon
Summary: "I'm going to kiss you," Boboiboy says, a steady blush working it's way on his face. "Please don't punch me." It's all the warning he gets before the other leans close and places his lips against Fang's. Alternatively titled: The many times Fang and Boboiboy have had to kiss, and the one time they didn't have to. [Boboiboy/Fang. Secret Agents AU. Don't like, don't read. On hiatus.]


_a/n: so here's that boifang ficlet anon requested. set in a secret agents au because its my fave au. they're legal here btw, since there's alcohol and stuff._

* * *

"He's been looking at you, you know."

Boboiboy looks up from his drink just in time to see Fang slide into the booth. He frowns at the other's pointed look, but also - "Why'd you leave your post?" Fang shrugs, grabbing a glass from the table and downing its contents in one go. Boboiboy winces for him, catching the glass as he shoves it away. "That bad, huh," he says, and the other sighs.

"Yaya and I have tried _everything_. The guy just won't budge," Fang explains, letting himself fall back in the seats. Boboiboy flashes him a reassuring smile. "So, improvise."

"Improvise," Fang echoes.

"What's the plan?"

Fang hesitates for a second, but it's already enough to set off the warning bells in Boboiboy's mind. "Fang," he repeats, "What's the plan?" Their shadowing expert rubs his face at that, hands muffling his groan. "Ying came up with it," he starts, "You're not going to like it." Boboiboy blinks at that, before deciding to turn on his comm. "Blue?"

" _Copy. What's up?_ "

"What's the new plan?"

" _Oh. Um, well -_ "

"We really tried everything," Fang interjects. Boboiboy shushes him.

" _Since the basement's protected with gait analysis, there's really no way we can enter without the target,_ " Ying explains. Boboiboy purses his lips in thought, finger tracing the rim of his glass. "So," he says, "One of us needs to convince the target to... trust us." He can imagine Ying shrugging from her spot in the next building as she says, " _Basically, yeah._ "

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

" _Well,_ " her tone shifts, and just like with the way Fang hesitated, Boboiboy doesn't get a good feeling about it. " _There is... one alternative._ " He doesn't think he wants to know, but still asks, "What is it?"

" _Seduction_."

There's a pause where Fang's earlier statement finally clicks in his mind, and before he knows it, he's saying, "No." Backtracking, Boboiboy elaborates, "The guy's a drug lord. He's _dangerous_." Fang hums in agreement, but his expression is pained when he says, "Yeah, but the only other way to get pass it is by hacking the profile system, which is halfway across the world and manually operated."

Translation: they have no choice.

"I don't - What do I even _do_?" Boboiboy asks, removing his hat to nervously run his fingers through his hair. From his peripheral, Fang notices the target's gaze linger in their direction, and gets an idea. "Do you trust me?" he suddenly asks, which gets him a look from his friend. "Well, yeah. Why?" Boboiboy asks, watching as Fang moves over to his side of the booth.

"Good, because you need to cooperate."

"Cooperate with _what_?"

Instead of an answer, Fang grabs a shot and downs it quickly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. _Need to be drunk enough for this_ , he thinks as he gets himself into the right position. Placing a knee between the other's thighs, Fang hovers over Boboiboy, who's eyes widen in realization.

"Fang, wait - "

"Shut up," he murmurs, bracing a hand on the seats while the other pushes Boboiboy flush against it. Boboiboy's own pair come up to push him away, but he quickly adds, "We're fishing. You're the bait." The hands pause, before taking a detour and being used to rub at their owner's face. "I need more alcohol," the other sighs. Fang kindly picks a glass and nudges it into the other's hands.

Boboiboy takes it and drinks, feeling the liquid burn down his throat and settle pleasantly in his insides. He takes a breath, letting Fang put the glass away, before finally meeting his friend's eyes. "This is a bad idea," he mumbles, and Fang nods. "Terrible, but the only one we have." He feels a hand slide up his neck and shivers, eyes fluttering shut.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Fang asks, frowning at his suddenly passive rival. His hand brushes a cheek and he feels the other lean into the touch, eyes still closed as he hums. "Just," Boboiboy pauses and licks his lips, opening his eyes to look up, "Just make it quick. The alcohol isn't going to last forever." Fang raises a brow at that, leaning closer to the other as he says, "What, can't kiss while sober?"

"More like when it's with my best friend," Boboiboy deadpans, which makes him chuckle. "Sorry," he says, and the other rolls his eyes at him, saying, "Yeah, yeah." Suddenly, Boboiboy's eyes brighten and he grins, challenging. "Bet I can kiss better than you." Fang smirks and cups his cheek, saying, "You're on."

Even with the challenge, Fang starts slowly, softly pressing his lips against the other's. For a moment, he can feel Boboiboy tense, before relaxing into the kiss and reciprocating. _Show time_ , Fang thinks, using his tongue to swipe at the other's lower lip. Boboiboy hums and opens his mouth, hands clutching at Fang's shirt and tugging forward.

Shifting so that he's seated in the other's lap, Fang runs his tongue along the roof of the other's mouth, grinning at the sound it causes. He uses a hand to push the Boboiboy's cap off, fingers running along dark locks before giving an experimental tug. " _Mnh_ ," Boboiboy pants between kisses, "Fang, don't - "

Fang doesn't let up and tugs again, earning him a soft whimper. They need to make this believable, so he kisses until the other starts to squirm, breaths coming out in soft pants and whispers. Satisfied, he leans back and inspects his work. Boboiboy's cheeks are flushed red, eyes half-lidded as he tries to catch his breath. His hair is ruffled, hands still clutching at Fang as he glares and starts, "You - "

"Lick your lips."

"What?"

"Just do it," Fang sighs, and Boboiboy blinks up at him dazedly before slowly running his tongue across his lips. In the corner, Fang can see their target outright staring and tries not to smirk. _Caught you_ , he thinks, carefully getting out of his friend's lap and dropping on the space beside him. "Now he's definitely looking at you," he says, to which Boboiboy just scoffs.

"He could've been looking at you."

"Trust me, he's not."

"Right."

Fang spares a glance at his friend, who's eyeing an empty shot glass. "I'll go get drinks," he says, about to stand up when a hand grabs at him. "Wait," Boboiboy says, eyes flitting around, "What if he comes here?" Fang sits back down and answers, "That's probably what's going to happen."

"Which is why you're leaving."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hey," Fang nudges his shoulder until he gets the other to look at him, "I got your back." Boboiboy rolls his eyes at that and nudges back, saying, "I know." It makes a smile bloom in Fang's face as he stands up and stretches. "Good. Now go fish." Boboiboy shakes his head at him, but he's also smiling as he says, "Roger that."


End file.
